Boats using a foam block design are in extensive use in many sporting and commercial endeavors. These foam block designs are presently incorporated in several flat bottom boat hull designs. Typically, the foam block assembly is placed in a flat configuration adjacent to the flat bottom hull with the foam blocks being adhered flatly to this bonding surface by a laminating process.
However, in use, these flat bottom boat hulls have had a tendency to buckle inwardly and be displaced upwardly by the force of water acting against the bottom surface of the hull. In the past, this buckling and flexing action has resulted in the foam blocks being delaminated from their previously bonded position, resulting in delamination. This tendency for delamination exerts great stress on the hull and seriously weakens the structural design, and can place the entire boat structure and its integrity in jeopardy. In addition, it is not unusual for the flat bottom in its entirety to peel away from the hull.
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a boat design of a type with a foam block construction that is strong, durable, and that can overcome the inherent disadvantages commonly associated with the typical flat bottom boat hull that incorporates foam blocks.